


Once More, with Feeling

by Kalanon (Kalael)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalael/pseuds/Kalanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill.</p><p>In his long existence of three hundred years, he’d barely felt a thing.  His skin had been numb and his blood was frozen; he was a living corpse with not much emphasis on ‘living’. </p><p>Becoming a Guardian changed all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More, with Feeling

At the time he had received his memory it hadn’t registered that he had died in order to become Jack Frost. He was so excited that he finally had answers that it didn’t matter that once upon a time, there had been a heartbeat inside his chest. And then he had believers, and friends, and a _purpose_. The changes were so distracting that he didn’t notice the way his body had begun to react to the new surge of power.

In fact, he didn’t realize there had been any physical changes at all until Tooth pointed it out to him.

“Jack, you’re looking very pink!” She giggled, reaching out to touch his cheek. Her hand was warm and he jolted at the feeling. He could feel the warmth. He could feel her skin on his. He could actually _feel_ something.

Jack was suddenly hyperaware of everything on his skin and it was overwhelming to the point that he was forced to flee from Tooth’s palace. In his long existence of three hundred years, he’d barely felt a thing. His skin had been numb and his blood was frozen; he was a living corpse with not much emphasis on ‘living’. Jack spent a week hiding by his pond, trying to get used to the texture of the snow and ice, of the hair on his head, of the clothes on his body.

The next thing he noticed was that he could taste. When Bunny offered him a bit of chocolate Jack took it without thinking much of it, but the second the morsel hit his tongue there was a burst of flavor. It was absolutely delicious, but Jack was so startled that he accidentally spit it out. Bunny had been terribly offended and Jack apologized profusely while hurrying out of the Warren. He spent the next few days trying all different sorts of food, Jamie and the other kids only too happy to give him their vegetables or share their sweets. Jack loved all of it, but his favorite would always be chocolate.

Jack could feel and taste now, but he could always see. He just hadn’t been able to see so clearly before. He hadn’t known people could see this much detail, and it was as though fog had been lifted from his eyes. The little squiggly print on paper became words, and Sandy’s dream sand glittered in high definition. Jack followed Sandy halfway across the world, utterly fascinated by the sight and texture of the sand (though he learned that it did not taste very good). When he fell asleep, Sandy sent him dreams of good food and beautiful snowy mountains.

It took some time to get used to his new senses, especially since he’d gone three hundred years without them, but Jack took it all in stride. The other Guardians had been shocked, especially when his appearance became more lively and (to Tooth’s dismay) more attractive. Jack had been excited about every small change, from the appearance of little freckles on his nose to the weird bruising he got whenever he crash landed. The most surprising discoveries were made at North’s workshop, during a dinner party that had been planned months in advance. North was teaching him how to use a steak knife when Jack slipped and cut his finger.

“Ouch!” It had become his catchphrase as of late, since his ability to feel things meant that he also felt pain. But that wasn’t surprising like the blood leaking out of his finger was.

“Oh, Jack, don’t just stare at it!” Tooth fussed over the cut and Sandy pestered Bunny for a first aid kit but Jack just stared at the drops of red on his plate and the steady flow of blood from the cut. If he was bleeding, that could only mean one thing.

Jack raised his uninjured hand to his chest and pressed it to the left side of his ribcage. Beneath his palm there was a steady beat, the pulsing of a heart.

“Jack, you are crying.” North sounded startled and the others crowded around him, concerned that he was really in pain, but Jack just laughed at the new sensation of tears on his cheeks and he hugged himself tight. He had a heartbeat.


End file.
